


[Podfic] the thing with feathers that perches in the soul

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo  2017 [6]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Mentions of canon-related deaths, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy thought winning the 50th Hunger Games was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He was wrong.





	[Podfic] the thing with feathers that perches in the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the thing with feathers that perches in the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369713) by [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien). 



> Thank you to lilithilien for having Blanket Permission.

 

****

 

 **Length:** 08:46

**Mobile streaming/Download:[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/8xt0nwtb2zu2glwkmhvyt20tqk79llf2)**

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the bingo card: Read with Silence.


End file.
